A night to forget things
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Neji has had a long day and wants to forget things. Somebody is very willing to help him out with that. Yaoi, manxman, yes
1. Chapter 1

It had been a very long day. First training with lord Hiashi. Of course that improved my skills, but after that I had to train with Hinata and to top it all off with his youngest daughter, Hanabi.

I didn't mind training with Hinata, we sort of became friends. Training with Hanabi was the real trouble. She was a very arrogant girl and thought herself better than me. She was a sneaky brat that wouldn't listen to my instructions. How was I going to learn her anything if she didn't even listen to me. She was annoying me to death.

That was why I really needed today, or better yet tonight. Kiba had arranged a boys night out. Usually I didn't participate, but Naruto convinced me to come. I couldn't deny that I was really looking forward to the alcohol. Getting a little drunk would get my mind off things. Pointing at a little girl that should be locked up forever.

I feel a headache coming up…

After a long well deserved shower I was changing in a clean pair of clothes. My hair was all brushed out and tied in its usual ponytail. I was as ready as I could be, never really putting much effort in my appearance. I thought of myself as a quite handsome man. I liked the fact that I was tall, taller than most of my friends anyway.

After one last check in the mirror I was on my way. I didn't feel like hurrying, so I just walked to Yakiniku Q. Chouji demanded we'd go there. He needed to eat or something. I assumed he already ate, as it was ten at night. Apparently I was mistaken.

When I finally got there, it seemed everybody was already here. Chouji eating most of the meat that was ordered, Naruto and Kiba yelling at each other about who was faster or something, Shino being silent and unreadable as always, Sai and Sasuke talking quietly to each other. I still thought it was strange he was back, but Naruto got mad when someone would mention it. And last Lee who tried to drink some sake, but was stopped by a bored looking Shikamaru. A full table indeed.

I sat down silently, ordering a sake for myself. Let the fun begin and let it begin soon.

'Hey, Neji. When did you get here?'

'I just sat down, Naruto. Don't make a big deal out of it,' I replied.

He mumbled something like 'stuck up ass', which I chose to ignore. Shikamaru, who was sitting beside me, gave me a slight smile. I looked at him as if he had gone nuts and I got a full out smile because of that. What was up with this guy?

Lee tried to get my attention by waving his hands in front of my face. He sat on the other side of me.

'What do you want, Lee?' I asked annoyed. I really didn't need this tonight.

'Neji, I wanted to ask you if I can have a sip of your drink. The others won't let me have any and I was curious to what it would taste like.'

I gave a loud sigh. 'You know there is a reason why you can't drink, Lee. Didn't Gai talk to you about this?'

'Oh, you are right. Sensei did mention this. Thank you for reminding me.' And by now I chose to ignore him the rest of the night. It was bad enough we were in the same team. Dealing with him and Hanabi in one day cost just too much energy.

Another sake made its way to the table right after I finished my first one. I looked at it confused, but drank it nonetheless. The alcohol was welcoming.

'I thought you needed one.' I turned to the left again and saw Shikamaru still smiling.

'Is it that obvious?'

'You look tired and you're not really having fun. Even Sasuke is smiling, so there must be something wrong with you.'

I suppressed a smile. 'Does it ever seem that I'm having fun.'

He leaned back in his chair and kept studying me. 'Now that you mention it. I believe I've never seen you smile.'

'Ah, it's rarely seen and people have to do their best to actually get me to smile.'

'What does it take to make you smile then?'

The smile kept tugging at the corner of my lips. 'You're doing a good job, but keep the drinks coming. They really do the trick.' I kind believe I was really flirting with this guy. Of course it had been a while since I've been with someone, but I made an agreement with myself that I would never have a thing with friends. It would only make things awkward.

But this guy, he seemed to be really into it. His smile turning more in a smirk and a naughty gleam in his eyes. The curiosity was tingling inside my stomach.

'Shall we get you another drink then?'

I couldn't hold in the smile anymore, so I just let it go and would deal with it afterwards. Maybe it would get me something really good.

'I believe I've just witnessed a miracle. You are smiling, Neji. Does that mean I'm that good?'

'Well you are a strategist. I actually didn't expect anything less of you, Shikamara.' I know gave him a smirk of my own, but he seemed unfazed. We stared at each other for a while, thinking about what would come out of this.

After a few or a lot more drinks, I really have no idea how much I already drank, Shikamaru and I were still talking, laughing and flirting. The table had emptied somewhat, most of our friends gone home already. Only Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke and us two were still here. Sasuke seemed to want to go home already, but had to wait for Naruto. They lived together and the rumor that went around was that they were a couple. I didn't really care and they seemed happy. Who was I to judge, especially since I'm openly gay.

Kiba and Naruto were still having a discussion, but now about something else. Who was the best lover or something. A really strange subject to discuss out in the open, but they also had their fair share of alcohol.

Shikamaru suddenly started yawning loudly and stretching is arms above his head. He made sure that everybody noticed.

'Well, guys. I think I'm gonna head home. You coming, Neji?' This was it. I had to make a decision right know. If I said yes I would possibly get laid, but maybe ruin this friendship. If I said no than I would go home alone, still thinking about that stupid little cousin, but still had a friend I could count on.

I looked him up and down one more time, figuring out my decision.

'Yeah, it's getting pretty late.' Yes, I know. Even the great genius is led by his hormones sometimes. Can't be helped.

We casually made our way out of the restaurant and as soon as we felt the cold night hit us, we started kissing. I wanted him so bad. I needed to release some of this stress and he was definitely going to help me out. I guess he really was a good friend.

'Your place or mine?' he asked between kisses.

'Yours, we won't get on the Hyuuga grounds without being seen.' I felt him smile against my lips. I guess I made it obvious now that this was a onetime thing. At least he wasn't offended.

'Alright, my place is closer anyway.' He grabbed my hand and started pulling me along the street. He seemed in quite a hurry, but that only seemed better to me. The quicker we got there, the quicker I would find release.

When we got there he fished his keys out of his pocket and tried to put in the lock. He had a lot of trouble getting it in and I couldn't help but laugh. Must be the alcohol, because normally I wouldn't laugh at that and it's weird that I know that right now.

'Open the door already. I'm fucking freezing out here,' I whined.

'I'm doing my best and did you just say fucking?' He turned his head towards me and gave me an unbelievable look.

I crossed my arms and gave him a smirk. 'So what if I did?' I looked like an arrogant little boy.

He shook his head and finally unlocked the door. We stumbled inside and I was glad I lived on his own. We definitely would have woken up his parents.

I became aware of the fact that I was horny again and forgot everything that seemed funny at the moment. Like the junk that was all over the place. I pushed Shikamaru against the wall and started kissing him again. I bit his lip, making him open his mouth in a pained gasp and shoved my tongue in his mouth. I was so going to top tonight.

Clothes were left behind as we made our way to his bedroom. Which was quite a challenge seeing our drunken state and the mess Shikamaru had made of his apartment. I wasn't paying a lot of attention to my surroundings, but I couldn't miss the sink that stood full with dirty dishes. It left an unpleasant smell in the apartment.

'It's the door to the left,' Shikamaru whispered. I pushed open the door while stumbling over his feet. It wasn't a real surprise when our body's fell to the floor.

Shikamaru let out a pained groan and gripped his head. His head had met the floor pretty hard. I on the other hand had landed softly, right on Shikamaru. It was actually quite pleasant.

I didn't pay any further attention to the pain in his head and dragged him to the bed. A pain in the head wasn't going to stop me from getting laid, even if it wasn't my head that hurt.

'Come on, Shika. Climb on the bed,' I whined. He let out an annoyed sigh, clearly wanting to give his head a little more attention, but got on the bed anyway. I gave him a pleased smile, which he rolled his eyes at.

'I'm already in the bed. You can stop smiling know.'

'I resent that,' I said annoyed, my smile failing immediately.

'Neji, I think you're drunk.'

'Just a little bit.' I pointed out with my fingers how drunk I was, but couldn't see them clearly. I'm not really sure how drunk I am right now.

With another roll of the eyes he slapped my hand away and started kissing me feverishly. Right, that was why I was here. I pushed him down on the bed and laid myself on top of him, trying to feel as much as possible. Shikamaru felt soft, like velvet or satin or something else that feels really soft.

My hand made its way down, caressing his skin on the way. I gave is cock a teasing squeeze, earning a pleased moan from him. I liked being in control and it was great that Shikamaru did everything that I wanted him to do and I didn't even need to ask. He was so much better than Hanabi.

Suddenly Shikamaru grabbed my dick and started stroking it. I wasn't really hard yet and the alcohol was to blame.

'I need a little more to work with, Neji. This isn't going to fill me up,' Shikamaru whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but moan. I wanted to be inside him and fill him up until nothing would fit inside him anymore. It isn't even making sense anymore, but I still wanted it.

'Just keep doing that. I will get hard for you, I promise.'

'Maybe you need a little more help.' He pushed me off him and slid down my body. With a big suck he took my dick in his mouth. A sudden whine left me lips by the sudden contact, blood pumping to it immediately.

He bobbed his head up and down a couple of times until he was certain I was fully hard. 'You're pretty big, Neji, but I think we can fit this in.' He was about to slid down, when I felt the need to stop him.

'Idiot, that's going to fucking hurt.'

He gave me a slight smile. 'I've got enough alcohol in my system to feel no pain at all and I want you right now.'

Before I could even respond and tell him about the pain in his head from before, he was already down, my cock fully sheeted inside him. He let out a paint scream and I couldn't really do anything to relieve him from some of it. In an attempt to make him feel better, I started stroking his sides. I was clearly worried about him, but he also felt too good to stay still for a long time.

'Are you alright?' I asked carefully.

'Yeah, sorry. That was really dumb. It's gonna be a pain in the ass tomorrow, literally.' He tried to smile, but his face was soon full of pain again. I felt sorry for him, but it was his own fault. He was supposed to be the genius. Well not when he's drinking alcohol.

Slowly he lifted himself off me and just as slowly made his way down again. I moaned softly, still giving him his time to feel comfortable. Even though I wanted to pound into his body with all the strength I have left.

He looked me in the eyes and said, 'Can I lay down again? It still kinda hurts and I'm really lazy.'

I rolled my eyes and turned us around. 'We will do this my way now.' He nodded and I put him in the perfect position for myself. His legs folded around my neck, his ass somewhat lifted in the air and his face still shown to me. I wanted to see his face when he came. It always gave me such a kick.

Slowly I entered him again. I just wanted to make sure I didn't hurt him anymore than he did already. A slow pace was set after that. I was angling my thrusts, looking for the spot that what make him see stars. It took me quite a while, my drunken state not really helping.

'Right there, Neji. Right there.' Now we were ready to get things really heated up. My pace got a little quicker, pulling moan after moan out of the wriggling body beneath me. He felt really good. He wasn't too tight like some virgins are, but also wasn't so stretched you really couldn't feel anything anymore. It still made me curious who he did this with before. I hadn't even known that he was gay in the first place.

'Harder, come on harder,' he screamed. So I slammed into him this time. I felt my orgasm coming already. I wasn't ready yet, but couldn't really stop it. A horrible time to come, but it still felt so good.

I made a grab at Shikamaru's hardened length and started stroking it at the same pace with my thrusts. Screams rolled of his lips, clearly enjoying what I was doing.

When I least expect it, he came all over me, including me face. This would have really annoyed me if I wasn't in a state of bliss myself. I stuffed him up with my seed, letting out a final moan.

…

The next morning I woke up with an enormous headache. Stupid alcohol always making me feel bad the day after. I turned around and saw sleepy eyes meeting mine.

'Morning,' Shikamaru said in a raspy voice. 'How are you feeling?'

'Like crap, you?'

'I can't move.' I laughed at that. He would be in pain the rest of the day if not the rest of the week.

We just lay there in silent for a while, watching each other through sleepy eyes. I really had fun with him last night and he really did me a favor.

'Do you think we could do this again sometime?' he asked in a small voice, very uncertain of what my reaction would be. I kind of made it clear this would be a onetime thing last night.

'Definitely,' I said.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	2. Chapter 2

Someone asked me to do some more chapters. This is a first attempt. Tell me what you think so far?

...

I had been on an mission for days and I had missed Shikamaru terribly. Well, maybe not Shikamaru himself, but definitely his body. In other words I missed the sex. After that first night we had seen each other every day. We just had to give the other a certain look, we would say bye to our friends and hurried towards his apartment.

Today was no exception. After team Gai had reported back, I went looking for him and now I had him up against the wall. His legs wrapped around my waist. We hadn't even made it to his bedroom, instead still standing in his hallway. I was thrusting hard into him, his screaming moans telling me he liked it that way. I had to bite his neck in order not to scream the way he did. His neighbors had complained.

'Harder, ah, harder Neji.'

I gave him a look like he had gone crazy. I was already going as fast as I could, what did he expect of me?

'Just do it,' he yelled and slapped me in the head.

'Fine,' I growled. No turning back now. I tilted his hips a bit higher and slid in further than before. I felt his wall tightening around my length and knew he was about to come. Thank god, I couldn't keep doing this for much longer.

I gave one last hard thrust against his prostate, already very familiar with it and he came with a long scream. The neighbors would definitely complain again, but it wasn't my house.

I wasn't there yet, so I kept thrusting into him. He would whine afterwards, saying I was a pain in the ass and should come when he came. Somehow that made it more fun. Maybe I even delayed it on purpose, but don't tell him.

He tightened his walls around my dick, forcing the orgasm out of me. I guess we were done. After a few more thrusts I came long and hard. Even my mouth let out a scream, still not my neighbors.

'You're finally done?' he asked annoyed.

'Such a romantic person you are, Shika,' I said mockingly. He pushed me of and put his feet back on the ground. He was trembling a bit, but would never let me help him to the couch. He said that doing sweet things for the other would be troublesome. I didn't find it necessary to be sweet to him as long as I could keep fucking him.

He slowly walked to the couch and I followed him, grabbing our discarded clothes on the way. I threw his clothes at him and said, 'I'm gonna take a shower,' and headed towards the bathroom. I didn't really like taking showers at his place, it never being cleaned. He was so lazy, that sometimes when he fell asleep I started cleaning. Not too much so he would notice, but enough for me to actually dare to touch anything.

I turned on the hot water and stepped under the jet of water. My muscles still felt a bit sore after the long mission and the sex right after it didn't help. I stayed there for a while, closing my eyes to relax some more and to not see the mold on the tiles. Yes, very disgusting.

After I was done, I grabbed one of Shikamaru's small towels. He was too much of a cheap-ass to buy bigger ones. Somehow he annoyed me a lot, but I still liked him. We had actually become better friends because of the sex and spent a lot more time together. Mostly after the sex, but whatever.

I thought of putting on my own clothes, but remembered I had sweat quite a lot in them. I got out of the bathroom and stepped into the living room with the small towel wrapped around my waist. Shikamaru lifted his head of the pillow on the couch and raised his eyebrows at me.

'We are definitely not doing a round two,' he said.

I rolled my eyes at him and ignored the rest of his statement. 'Just get me some clean clothes, mine are dirty.'

He waved me of and laid back down on the couch. 'You know where my clothes are. Get them yourself.'

Right now he was very annoying and the best thing for me to do was just walk away. When I snapped at him, he wouldn't let me have sex with him for days and he really became some sort of addiction. That one week had been awful.

I got into the bedroom and stood there in shock. I was a mess! Clothes laid scattered everywhere, his bed was unmade and the blanket lay on the floor, empty plates were stacked on the nightstand. How could this guy live like this?

I tiptoed to his closet, making sure I didn't step on anything and pulled some clean clothes out of the drawers. Shikamaru was a little smaller than I was, but I didn't care at the moment. I got back into the living room, liking it better because it was cleaner and sat down on a chair. Shikamaru looked back up again and watched me for a second. I stared back with a raised eyebrow.

'Wearing my clothes is kinda suspicious, you know,' he said.

'Yeah, that is totally the reason why rumors have started, because I'm wearing your clothes,' is said mockingly.

He sat up and turned towards me. 'Well, I think it's a pretty good reason.'

'What about Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke seeing us leave together that first night and us leaving together multiple times after that and the neighbors who hear you scream through these thin walls.'

'If everybody knows already, why are we keeping it a secret?'

'Firstly they are not sure, because we have never said it was true. Secondly my uncle would be very mad.'

He looked at floor for a second, then gave a huff and laid back down. I guess we were done with this conversation. We stayed silent for a while. I had closed my eyes again and enjoyed the peace Shikamaru brought. These were the moments I liked to spent with him. Not saying anything, just enjoying each other's company.

'What if we live together?' he said suddenly. I opened my eyes in shock. Was he serious?

'What good will that bring us. More rumors being spread and the Hyuuga's would never let me leave.'

'Oh, stop whining. Everybody also thinks we are friends and if you tell them you just wanted to get away from Hanabi everyone would buy it. It also would be true and you can use that as an excuse for the Hyuuga's to.'

I snorted. 'My uncle would love that. Me saying I hate his youngest daughter and the heir.'

'Ah, common. I would be so much easier to see each other. We could have sex all the time.' He spread his arms out to emphasize how many times we could have sex. That made it extra interesting.

'I'll think about it,' I said.

…

While I was walking back home I thought about what Shikamaru had said. It would be nice living with him for different reasons. Of course having sex would be a lot easier and being away from Hanabi would be great. I also liked the fact that I would be living on my own and spending more time with Shikamaru. I would be so relaxing, if he didn't complain too much that is.

I get back on the Hyuugagrounds and walked to my room. I shared a house with several other Hyuuga's, all branch family. I didn't feel bad about it anymore. Of course I hated the curse mark, but it was never used against me. I just didn't like it on my forehead. Everywhere I went I wore the forehead protector, just so nobody would see it. Only Shikamaru saw it when we were completely naked, but as soon as we were done it would be right back on my head again. It didn't look nice and I was embarrassed because of it.

I remembered him asking once why I always hid it. I hadn't said the truth, but he saw right through my lie. He never said I was lying, but only said that he thought it suited me. I blushed at his remark, but never commented. He was the only one who had ever said that, but it didn't make any difference.

Tiredly I went straight to bed, thinking about other things Shikamaru had said and how they had made me quite happy. Maybe I really should live with him.

…

I had the day of the next day and hadn't told my uncle. This meant I really had the day of and didn't have to train with any of the Hyuugafamily. I loved these days of. I slept in, had a big breakfast and around noon went out to do something productive. Like watching Lee and Gai sensei train. I always laughed very hard on the inside, but never showed. I was too proud for that. I had a reputation to keep. Neji Hyuuga was not fun.

I sat down under a tree out of the sun, watching them sweat like crazy. They were battling each other again and I wasn't really sure how you could win. I watched them roll around a training log, Gai being a little faster than Lee.

Someone jumped out of the tree I was sitting against and sat down beside me. I glanced at him for a second, but he was already watching the battle continue. I watched again to, relaxing in the silence Shikamaru had brought.

After a while I looked at him again, examining his emotionless face. 'I think a want to live with you,' I said.

A blush dusted his cheeks and he slowly looked up at me. He seemed almost shy. He was the one who proposed it, why was he acting like this now? 'Are you sure?' he asked.

I only nodded and waited for his response. There only came a small sweet smile on his face and after we continued watching Lee and Gai.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	3. Chapter 3

'Hanabi, if you don't start doing as I say, you won't get any stronger,' I said, gripping the bridge of my nose, willing the headache away.

'Shut up, I am stronger than you. Maybe I should teach you some moves,' she yelled with no particular reason.

I stood up, dusted of my pants and walked off, leaving Hanabi quite exasperated. 'Train on your own if you are so strong. I have better things to do.'

I got off the trainings ground and left for my own house, not on the Hyuuga's property anymore. I had moved in with Shikamaru a week ago and we've been having a lot of fun ever since. He had been out on a mission since yesterday and if he had timed it right, he should be home tonight. Maybe I should surprise him with something?

I waved at my uncle who was standing in his doorway, watching me leave. He looked rather angry with the deep frown on his face, but I really didn't care. He could just suck it and Hanabi could suck it too. He hadn't want me to leave, but he couldn't stop me. He was not my father and could not keep me caged down. Of course Shikamaru had been there when we asked and my uncle wouldn't yell at me in front of him. That would harm his name.

Of course in exchange I had to keep training Hanabi, but at least I lived with Shikamaru. I would survive the little brat.

I got home and immediately took a long shower, washing all of the stress and worries away. In this house I could relax, especially now that it is clean. It took some time to get all of the mold of the tiles, but I did it. After just retiling the whole shower, but nevermind that.

The whole apartment was now clean. No more dishes in the sink, no more leftovers in the bedroom and no more clothes throughout the whole apartment. The closet was filled with his clothes and I was sure everything in there had been washed, because I had done that myself. The dust was whipped off every object and the mirror reflected my image again. It even smelled better.

After I had on a fresh pair of clothes, I sat down on the couch and read a book. Everything was peaceful and quiet and

_BONK BONK BONK_

Someone was at the door. Who would be disturbing my day off? I wasn't meeting anybody today. I got off the couch and slowly made my way to the door. I took a peek through the peephole and a frown formed on my face. I opened the door and saw a very dirty and exhausting looking Shikamaru.

'You have a key. Why let me open the door?' I said annoyed.

He gave me a cocky smile. 'I wanted to see in what kind of mood you were. If you didn't open the door, you would be in a very bad mood. But you did, so I should be save.'

He pushed past me and got into the apartment. 'I'm taking a shower,' he called back, wiggling his eyebrows. I know he was inviting me in, but he was so dirty. He better cleaned up first, before I would even want to touch him.

'What do you want to eat?' I asked, ignoring the eyebrows.

He waved back, not really caring what he would eat at all. Well, that was easy. I would just cook some rice and fry some vegetables. I wasn't really in the mood for something difficult. The shower turned on and I started making dinner.

…

Shikamaru was lying on the couch, eyes closed, breath evened out. I was now sitting in a chair, reading my book. It was as silent as when Shikamaru had not been here. I loved it. We had already eaten and were now enjoying the evening together.

Suddenly he got up and walked over to me. He got down on his knees and started unbuttoning my pants. This I loved to. We never needed words, one would just start and the other went along with it. This time Shikamaru was eager, but I had already noticed that when he had just come home. My pants were on the ground before I had even noticed and he was now fumbling with the waistband from my boxers. He pulled them down and released my still soft dick. What? He hadn't done anything yet.

With one hand he started stroking my cock until it was hard and with the other he grabbed my book, laying it on the coffee table. Then he took of my shirt and had some trouble with the knot of my forehead protector. When he finally had it off, he softly put his fingers against my curse mark. I sucked in a deep breath, scared of the sudden kindness he was showing.

He let his hand fall down to my chest. His eyes searching mine for an answer. 'Calm down, I'm not doing anything wrong,' he whispered softly.

I relaxed a bit again, focusing my attention on his stroking. He was not doing anything wrong, just admiring the mark. Nothing was happening.

He engulfed my length, ripping a moan out of my throat. He was doing very right things. He sucked on the head and then slid down again, only to come back up again and suck the head. I loved it when he did this.

He stood up rather quickly and I whimpered at the cold my dick now felt. He started stripping in lightning speed and sat down on my lap. He leaned forward and captured my lips in a soft kiss. We never kissed, so he surprised me a bit. He had his eyes closed and moaned softly against my lips. I guess I should just enjoy this moment too, so I closed my eyes and granted his tongue entrance. With a groan he slid it inside and lazily let it slide through my wet cavern.

He laid his arms around my neck and leaned into my body, our chests now touching. My hand made its way down to our erections and grabbed them both. Stroking them in one hand at a very slow pace. We both moaned, the vibration tickling each other's tongues.

I pushed him away, breaking the kiss. He looked at me through half lidded eyes accusingly. I put three fingers in front of his face and he started sucking them immediately, but just as lazy as the kiss had been. When he was done and I took my fingers out of his mouth, he immediately kissed me again. We were doing this a lot today.

I let my hand glide over his spine to his buttcrack. He shuddered when I reached his puckered hole and touched it lightly. My other hand kept stroking the both of us. I slid in one finger, gaining a moan in my mouth.

Right after the first one I slid in the second, scissoring him and looking for a certain spot. Unfortunately for him I found it when the third finger was already in. He released my lips to let out a loud moan, but came right back down, giving me no time to breath at all. What was with him today?

I lifted him a bit, pulling my fingers out and placed him above me length. He stopped kissing me again and watched me.

'This is the first position we have ever done it in,' he whispered softly, nipping at my lips and then kiss them again. He was acting so weird, but I wouldn't let him change the mood.

I pushed him down in one fast stroke, tearing a scream from his lungs. He was just in a bit of pain, but soon enough he latched his lips onto mine again and gave me permission to start moving. I let him bounce on my lap, the slapping of skin echoing through the apartment. He pushed himself down hard, setting a faster pace. We were both moaning like crazy, but Shikamaru never ones let me release it. His mouth claiming every sound I made.

I needed even more friction, so thrust in faster. My pace becoming a bit erratic, but I didn't care. He felt so good and warm. My orgasm was building fast, but I wasn't so sure about Shikamaru. I grabbed his hardened length again and began stroking it fast. He moaned even louder, almost releasing me, almost.

I felt his balls tighten and his pulse became very noticeable in his length. With a few more moans and gasps he came hard, spraying all over my chest. He laid his head down on my shoulder and let me thrust in him a few more times, before I also released. I moaned softly, loving the fact I could also breath again.

I was waiting for his complained about being dirty again or me being still inside him, but it never came. Instead he whispered from behind my hair, 'I love you, Neji.'

My eyes widened in shock. This was what I had been afraid of. I didn't want love, I wanted sex. What did I have to do now?

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	4. Chapter 4

After the things Shikamaru had said, I can't even think the words, I've been avoiding him. I took on more missions and stayed out late until he was already asleep. We haven't really spoken in weeks, let alone have sex. My sexual frustration is killing me. I'm fidgeting all the time and I've been picturing Lee naked and that has never happened. I need to touch another man and I need to touch him quick. I couldn't have sex with Shikamaru again, the emotions would get in the way, but he couldn't know I was sleeping with someone else. I didn't want to hurt him.

So here I was, in a bar, drinking like a maniac. Maybe I wouldn't feel so guilty if I was drunk enough. I took a glance around the room. There were many other jonin and thankfully no one else of the rookie nine. Nobody here would go out and blab everything to Shika. I really didn't need that.

My eyes lingered a little longer on one person. I had seen him multiple times before. He may be a little older than me, but I was the stronger one. He was still a chunin. His black hair framed his face in big spikes, looking rather messy. It reminded me of how messy Shikamaru was. No, I'm not supposed to think about him!

I downed another glass of sake, trying to get a little more confidence and got of my barstool. He was talking with his best friend and partner in most of his missions, Izumo. Izumo might be I little more handsome, but he would be trouble. I heard he clung to people and I didn't need another person who wanted to be my boyfriend, I just wanted sex and I was sure Kotetsu wouldn't mind a bit of sex.

I laid my hand on his shoulder, making him turn to face me. He blinked ones, before a smile crept on his face. 'Neji, always good seeing you,' he said, while his eyes lingered all over my body. This was going to be really easy.

'Nice to see you to, Kotetsu,' I whispered in his ear. I should have made clear now what I wanted.

Izumo was eyeing me suspiciously, before pulling me to the side. What did he want now?

'Wrong choice, sweetheart. I heard you're a giver and so is Kotetsu. You better go find someone else.' He had a point there. I was not about to let Kotetsu take me and I didn't want to force him into it. Who was I going to choose now?

Izumo started fumbling with the collar of my shirt and like Kotetsu checked me out. Well, maybe I would go for the hotter one then. But first I had to make sure he wasn't a clinger.

'And what do you like?' I whispered.

His eyes were glued to my lips, licking his own. 'You're a bit young, but for one night I wouldn't mind being taken by you,' he said huskily, licking his lips again.

I glanced back at Kotetsu. He looked a bit jealous, but that wouldn't be my problem. Izumo could do something about that tomorrow morning.

'Let's get to your apartment.' I pulled on his hand and after that he didn't need any encouragement. He almost dragged me towards his apartment, flung the door open and threw me inside. I guess he was even more frustrated than I was.

He pulled me up of the ground and settled me against the wall. He kissed me roughly, his tongue shoved into my mouth. I never expected this side from him, I liked it.

'Bedroom,' I said breathless after he finally broke the kiss. He grabbed my waistband and with a smirk pulled me towards the bedroom.

Oh, he was sexy.

He threw me on the bed and started stripping in front of me. I felt myself growing hard, my pants now painfully tight. I want to bury my cock deep inside of him.

His well defined chest was now visible in the moonlight. We hadn't bothered turning on actual light. He yanked down his pants and his erection sprung free. He took a few step forward and now stood right in front of me. I took his dick hungrily inside my mouth, sucking hard on the tip. He moaned loudly, settling his hand in my hair and pushing me further down his cock. I choked a bit, but swallowed it away. He was really making clear we were doing this for our own fun, not the other's.

He started thrusting harder in my mouth, only using my mouth for his release. His length started pulsating and in a few more seconds his warm seed slid down my throat. He didn't taste as good as Shika. Shit, I was thinking about him again. Better get to the part where I'm being pleasured.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to eye level. I pushed his head towards me, kissing hem fiercely. He took the hint and started undressing me, touching my naked skin as an excuse. I sighed, finally able to release some of this tension.

He kissed me in my neck, my shoulders and my chest, sucking lightly on my nipples. I let out a moan, throwing my head back in the process. He pushed me down on the bed and crawled on top of me. He was as aroused as he was before, letting our erections brush against each other. We both moaned loudly.

'Lube's in the dresser,' he whispered.

I gave him a long look, thinking about how I wanted to take him. 'Get on your hands and knees.'

He obliged and I grabbed the lube. I sat down behind him, having free access to his ass. He stuck it high up in the air and it looked so appetizingly. I made my fingers slick with the lube and pushed one finger in easily. He was a lot looser than Shikamaru. Shit!

I stuck another finger in, pushing away my thoughts. I didn't need them during sex. I started scissoring him, not that he needed it much. He was really lose. He fucked a lot more people than I thought. Well, I wouldn't be remembered then.

'Ready?' I asked huskily.

'Always, love.' He had some weird pet names, but that would be over soon enough.

I placed my erection in front of his entrance and pushed in. A moan escaped my lips and he smirked back at me. I couldn't help it it had been a while. This just felt really good. I was now fully sheeted and he hadn't made a sound. Well, if it didn't hurt, I could move as fast as I wanted.

I pulled out completely and thrust in hard. He let out a moan then. So, he did like this. I did it again and again, liking the sounds he made.

'Faster, Neji.'

My pace got quicker at that and a bit erratic. I would come really soon, having had no release in weeks. I couldn't even jerk off without Shikamaru noticing.

'You've got a big cock there, Neji. I might let you do me again,' he said breathless.

'If it stays with that.'

He laughed a bit, turning his head towards me. 'Don't worry, honey. I can't be seen with you. I don't want to be called a perv.' Again with the pet names.

I gave an extra hard thrust against a certain spot, making him shut up. I only want to do him again if he stopped talking so much. I didn't need words during sex. Shikamaru at least understood that. Shit!

He squeezed his walls tight around my erection and I thanked him for that. Every thought of Shikamaru disappeared and all I could think about now was release. My moans got louder and Izumo knew I was about to come. He kept squeezing his walls and now pushed himself back on my dick. His moans got louder to and he was about to have his second release.

A few more thrusts and I came hard inside his ass, coating his squeezing walls. I slid out of him and laid down on the bed. He sat up and gave his erection a few more pulls, before coming all over his hand. I could have done that, but didn't really feel like it. He came in my mouth already.

He laid down beside me and after a few minutes was already snoring. No cuddling, no sweet words and no I love you. This was how sex was supposed to go.

I couldn't stay here. Shikamaru would know something was up. I put on my clothes and left, not bothering with a note or anything. He already knew this was all and he just wanted to sleep, as did I. The sex had been great and that was it. At least I knew now I shouldn't go without for weeks. There were people out there who wanted the same as me.

I walked back in the dark, only a few other people on the road. Some of them did the walk of shame like I did and some just got out of the bar. I saw a Kakashi pulling a drunk Iruka towards his apartment. I didn't know if they were dating, but they were having sex. I just wasn't sure of the giggling drunk would be fun in the bedroom like that.

I opened the door of the apartment and tiptoed inside. I took of my shoes and walked down the hall, towards the living room. Everything was dark, so Shikamaru was at least in bed. I noticed a few blown out candles on the coffee table, feeling guilty immediately. He had planned a romantic night, huh. This must have hurt him then.

Carefully I opened the bedroom door. We were still sharing his king-sized bed, so I had to sneak in next to him. Slowly I slid in next to him and turned my back towards him. I had just closed my eyes when he said something.

'You smell like sex.'

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

The cheater!


	5. Chapter 5

The morning after had been awful. I thought Shikamaru would be mad at me, maybe even yell a bit, but he did nothing. Every time I tried looking at him, he averted his eyes. He wasn't angry at me, he was disappointed and hurt. I felt like a complete ass. This was what I wanted to avoid by going to a bar without him, but I never guessed I would smell like sex. The dumbest mistake I had ever made.

I now expected him to kick me out, but he was actually packing his stuff. I wanted to ask him why, but was to afraid to. I didn't even know how to talk to him anymore. I have never felt this guilty in my entire life.

He hadn't packed all of his stuff, but apparently enough. He walked towards the door and turned around at the last moment. I had been following from room to room and stood now at the end of the hallway, watching him leave.

He chose now to look me in the eyes for the first time today. I couldn't keep looking. I've never seen him sad and realizing I had actually caused it, made it even worse. I focused my eyes on a place right beside his head. I know he noticed, but didn't comment on it.

'I'll be staying with my parents for a few days, maybe take on a mission. I'll see you later, Neji.' With that he opened the door and left. Just before he was out of sight he called something back. 'Try not to sleep with anyone else in my bed.'

The door closed with a soft thud. His words cut like knives. He even expected that I would sleep with others in this house. I would never do that. Couldn't even think about it. I need to do something about this. I need to make it up to him. But how?

…

It has been days since I last saw Shikamaru. He had taken on a mission immediately and had been gone ever since. I hate to admit it, but I missed him. I could only relax when he was around.

I was walking through town with nothing to do. Tsunade didn't have a mission for me. I had even pleaded for a mission so I could get my mind off things. Still nothing. Training with Lee helped a bit, but Gai joined us and it got a bit too weird then. Tenten was actually on the mission with Shikamaru, so no help there.

Nothing was helping and I really didn't know what to do. I needed to talk to someone about this, but who could help me? I never told anyone I was sleeping with Shikamaru and I'm pretty sure he never told anyone. I had to confide in someone and it had to be someone who wouldn't spill the beans.

A certain black haired ninja walked by. We never really were friends, but there were still rumors going around of him dating Naruto. Not to strange after Naruto had been chasing him for years. It would have been weird if they didn't end up together. But they might be really dating, Shikamaru and I were just having sex.

I should just ask him. I'm sure he wouldn't tell anyone else, he couldn't care less.

'Sasuke,' I called out. 'Can I talk to you for a sec.'

He turned, bored look on his face. He just shrugged and followed me to my apartment. I didn't want anyone else around when I was telling him this. Not too many people needed to know.

'So, were are we going?' he asked from behind me.

I waved towards the apartment and he nodded, glancing to the side again, hands in his pockets. He really had a relaxing posture, but also somewhat annoying. He was a bit too arrogant for my taste.

I opened the door and took of my shoes. He did the same and entered the living room before me. He sat down in the loveseat and glanced around the room, probably judging everything that was in there. Not that there was much to judge. Shikamaru didn't like it when his apartment was full of unnecessary stuff. He said it would get in his way or that he had to clean it up. He hated dusting off the most.

'So what did you want to talk about?' he asked after examining the whole room. I sat down on the couch, remembering the way Shikamaru always laid on it. I smiled at the thought. Everything was so peaceful back then.

'You're not hitting on me, are you?'

I looked shocked at the black haired ninja. Hitting on him? When did I ever show any interest in him?

'No, I am not hitting on you. I wanted to ask you something. You are dating Naruto, right?'

He narrowed his eyes. 'What's it to you?' he asked challenging.

'I just want to know for sure, before I tell you something.'

He leaned back, his chin a bit raised. He didn't really trust me, but answered anyway. 'I am seeing Naruto, yes. Just don't tell anyone. We've just started dating and we want to see how it works out without other meddling in.'

'I understand. Thank you for telling me.' He nodded and then waved at me, so I would proceed with the rest of my talk. 'Alright, I also need to ask you not to tell anyone. I'm not sure what is going on anyway.'

'Okay, talk,' he urged me on.

'Remember when we had a boys night out and I left with Shikamaru.' I glanced at him carefully, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

'Yeah, you fucked him,' he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

I stared at him, mouth agape. How did he know? 'Okay, so you knew that already.' He rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. Let's just forget about that and proceed with the real problem.

'Well, after that I have slept with him a lot more and now we have a bit of a problem. He, um, he said he loved me and then I slept with someone else.'

He raised an eyebrow and said nothing for quite some time. 'And you are telling me this why?'

I should have expected that question. I'm not even sure why I told him. 'I just needed to tell someone. I haven't seen him in days and I feel awful.' I rested my head in my arms and didn't dare looking him in his judgmental eyes.

'Why do you feel awful? You don't love him back, right? I think you've made that very clear, so no problem there. The only thing I recommend is moving out of his apartment. You can live your life like you've done before this. Fuck whoever you want and move on to the next.' He didn't mean to sound harsh, but he did. Was I really that type of guy?

'I'm a slut!' I yelled in exasperation.

'Well, it was about time you figured that out.' He stood up and stretched his arms above his head. 'Just remember you're throwing something really good away.' He walked out of the living room, hands back into his pocket, bored expression on his face.

I went after him to show him the door as a polite person would do, but was still to shocked to respond to anything he had said.

'You know you love him, Neji. That's why you're feeling like this. Just tell him you're sorry and do something to make it up to him.' He laid his hand on my shoulder and smiled kindly up to me. It was almost not noticeable, so small was it.

And that was the time Shikamaru chose to come back to the apartment and talk to me. He saw us standing there in a romantic setting, to him that is.

'What the hell is going on here. I thought I told you not to fuck anyone in my house!' he yelled. His eyes were in complete fury, directed at me.

'I let you both to this, alone.' Sasuke passed Shikamaru and never glanced back. He didn't care if this would work out. It was our problem and we had to fix this. Unfortunately he had just made it worse.

Tears streamed in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall down. He tried blinking them away, but it was too much. One single tear made its way down, before he angrily wiped it away. 'I can't believe you're doing this to me. Y-you could have just told me the truth.' The hurt was back and now accompanied by desperation.

'I'm sorry, Shika, for everything I've done to you. But I didn't sleep with Sasuke, I promise.' I grabbed his hands before he could walk away and pleaded him to believe me. I really didn't want to hurt him, he meant so much to me.

'Just, just tell me why.'

My eyes shot from his left to his right eye, searching for the answer he needed. 'I don't know, I don't know how to do this.'

He pulled his hands out of mine and took a step back. 'Then just forget about it.'

He was going leave and I couldn't stop him. Was he really walking out of my life? I couldn't just let him go. I needed him and his relaxing posture. I needed everything about him, his company, his listening to everything I say and the most I needed his love. I really did, didn't I?

'Wait!' I called to Shikamaru. He turned around in the doorpost and watched me through saddened eyes. I have to say it now or I would lose him forever.

'I love you.'

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Aw, such a sweet ending. Maybe a little too sweet...


	6. Chapter 6

Shikamaru just stood there, watching me. It took him so long to answer. I was sweating heavily and I was sure my face burned red with anticipation.

He blinked ones. 'You love me?' he said exasperated. 'Now you love me?'

'I, I, I do,' I stuttered. I just realized it, but I couldn't back out now. He could not leave me. He had to stay here with me forever.

He laughed. 'Yeah, right. You expect me to just believe that.' His eyebrows furrowed above his eyes, giving him a rather angry look. 'You expect me to just stay now even after you fucked someone else! You have guts, Neji, I'd give you that.' He shook his head ones and left. I heard him slam his fist in the outside wall and after that his chakra disappeared.

I screwed up. This was horrible. I can't even… I don't know what to do anymore. How was I ever going to make this up to him?

…

A few days had passed and I was currently on a mission. After all the feelings that jumped out I had to get out of there. I started this mission the day after our fight. I had no idea how he was doing now. It distracted me a couple of times and Tenten had to save my ass. She was getting really irritated and worried at that. She was bound to ask questions.

We were setting up camp. Lee started a fire, Gai was somewhere of getting food or something. I didn't even want to know how he did it or what he was getting. And Tenten and I were setting up the tents.

Tenten had always insisted on her own tent, so we always had to build three. Today she surprised me. She wanted to share a tent with me and I bothered me. She wanted something from me and I knew it had to do with my current mood. I wished she would just leave me alone.

After the work was done, Gai asked us to gather around the fire. Great, another one of his famous speeches. I'll just tune out and wait for him to stop talking.

'Alright, team Gai. Today was our last day on the road. We've gathered enough information and as a team we did a great job. Except for Neji who should focus more. Work on that, Neji.' He pointed towards me and gave me his famous blinking smile, I just rolled my eyes. 'Tomorrow we will return to the village and go our separate ways again. Return to our other loved ones and spend time with them, but I want all of you to know that I'll miss you with all my heart!' He became teary eyed and Lee flung himself around Gai.

'Oh, Gai sensei!'

'Lee!'

You know the drill. Just the words that I would be spending time with other loved ones stung. There would be no one waiting for me. No one really missed me. I wished I could just stay here and not return.

Tenten and I started eating something indefinable Gai had caught and left them to their weird hug. We ate in silence, but I noticed her glancing my way ones in a while. She was definitely up to something.

'Well, I'm going to bed,' Tenten said after a while. She stretched and walked towards to tent. 'You're coming to, Neji?' It was not really a question, but she didn't want to make the two idiots suspicious. Like they weren't already. Well, maybe not Lee, but definitely Gai. We never slept in the same tent. He must think we're dating or something. I wish, would be a lot easier to deal with.

I slowly rose and walked after her. She was already in her sleeping bag when I joined her. It seemed she really just wanted to sleep. Quietly I got in my own sleeping bag and closed my eyes. This would be my last peaceful night before returning to the village again. I was sure I wouldn't be able to sleep then.

'Neji,' Tenten whispered. So we were going to talk about this. 'Remember that I had that mission with Shikamaru a couple of days ago?'

Why did she want to talk about that? She didn't know of my current situation with Shikamaru, or did she?

She didn't wait for my answer and just continued talking. 'He was a bit distracted like you on that mission and I asked him about it.' I heard her ruffling in her sleeping bag and felt her eyes on me now. I didn't want to meet her eyes, because she knew what was going on then. She knew me so well. Instead I kept looking at the tent ceiling.

'He said it was because his love life was falling hard and he didn't know what to do about it.' I blinked ones and I knew that was the only sign she needed. A soft hand laid on my shoulder and she squeezed softly.

'I asked him who was screwing him up and he said that it was you. Of course I was shocked at first, but when I started thinking about it he would be the right guy for you. He's smart and calm and likes silence. He's kind of perfect for Neji, I thought.'

I turned my head and saw her smiling face, before it faltered again. We were getting to the point now.

'Shikamaru was feeling really down after you slept with someone else. It felt to him like you cheated and he knew that was stupid. You never said you were going steady and it made him feel like a dramaqueen.'

I averted my eyes and looked at the seam of her sleeping bag. 'He's not a dramaqueen. I shouldn't have done that, but I was desperate.'

She laid her soft hand on my cheek and wiped the single tear away. I hadn't even noticed it fell.

'I know you are sorry. So I told him he should talk to you about it, because you both didn't in the first place. I now wonder what happened. I doesn't seem you made up or something.'

She wanted an explanation and maybe I should talk to her about this. Sasuke had made me see the truth, maybe she could help me out now.

'When he returned from the mission he saw me and Sasuke hugging and formed his own opinion about this. Nothing happened between Sasuke and me, but he didn't believe me.'

'I'm sorry, Neji.'

'I even told him I loved him.' Now I felt the tears run freely.

Tenten pulled me in a hug and let me cry on her shoulder. Somewhere along the night I fell asleep and woke up alone in the tent the morning after. She gave me some room to clear my mind and not be all red and puffy in front of the other two men out there. I silently thanked her for that. I was supposed to be the emotionless one.

…

After a few hours on the road we had arrived at the entrance gate to Konoha. Of course we had to pick the entrance guarded by Kotetsu and Izumo. I avoided Izumo's eyes, but heard him snicker at the sight of me. I could only hope nobody noticed, especially Tenten. She would surely judge me now.

We kept on walking, but I saw her glancing at the two guards. She didn't say anything and I hoped it stayed that way.

We had reported back at the Hokage's office and were now on our way home. We separated ways and of course Gai and Lee had to cry about that again. I rolled my eyes again and left them for what they were. Tenten also waved goodbye and that was when the feelings started kicking in again. I was alone and it would stay that way until I had another mission.

I turned the key and opened the door to an ever empty apartment. Maybe I should move out. It wasn't even my apartment in the first place. I took my shoes of and wondered what I had to eat tonight. I didn't feel like cooking, but I was hungry. Maybe I should get some takeout.

I walked through the small hallway and got into the living room. I had picked up the mail that was stacked in front of the door and was flipping through them. Nothing interesting standing out. A few bills and a card for Shikamaru. That stung a bit, but I just flung it on the coffee table. I would give it to him later or have someone else hand it to him.

'So you're just going to ignore me,' a very familiar voice called out. My eyes shot to the couch and a sleepy looking Shikamaru was sprawled on it. I had to remind myself to breath, because this had shocked me badly. What was he doing here?

'What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?' He smiled a bit and it overwhelmed me. I sank through my knees in front of him and just stared at him.

'Why are you here?' I whispered.

He sat straight up and cradled my head in his hands. 'I talked to Sasuke and he said really nothing had happened. I should have believed you in the first place, but his words helped.' He averted his eyes for a second, his dark brown eyes softening. 'So you love me, huh?'

I could only nod and his smile grew a bit.

'You still have a lot to make up for, but if it's okay with you I'd like to move back in again.'

'Yes, please move back in. I've been so lonely,' I desperately said when I had found my voice again.

He kissed me softly and I eagerly pressed back. I had missed this so much. I never really liked kissing, it was just to intimate. But Shikamaru I kissed gladly.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

I think I will end this with the next chapter. They're now sort of happy and let's not bring even more drama into their lives. I'll put another smutscene in it!


	7. Chapter 7

We were lying on the couch. I on my back, my head against the side pillow and Shikamaru on top of me, his head on my chest. He had his eyes closed and slept silently. Even in his sleep he made almost no noise. I was stroking his hair softly, his hair tie long gone.

After we sort of made up this afternoon we had kissed and stopped there. It was the first time it didn't lead to anything else. We just broke the kiss and got something to eat. It became one of the only times Shikamaru cooked for me. He was usually to lazy for it, but today was special according to him. I wasn't about to oppose.

We had eaten dinner and after that just laid down on the couch and enjoyed each other's company, like we used to do. I closed my eyes also and relaxed. The first time in days, no weeks I felt good again. This was how it was supposed to go. I guess we really belonged together.

'If we are going to sleep, shouldn't we just go to bed?' Shikamaru rumbled against my chest.

'Well, I can't move unless you get off me.' He lifted himself a little higher and softly kissed my smiling mouth.

'Let's go then.' He wiggled his hips against mine to emphasize what his real intentions were and then moved away. I didn't know how fast I had to get off the couch and follow him into the bedroom.

When I finally got there he was already lying under the thin sheet. It was warm enough that we didn't need the duvet. The sheet didn't really cover anything up. Every contour of his body was shown off by it. His erection clearly noticeable under the sheet. At least he was already naked, easy access for me.

I strip out of my traditional white clothes and crawled on top of him. Only the thin sheet laid between us.

'You forgot something,' he whispered against my lingering lips.

'And what's that?' I stole a kiss from him before he could answer and immediately wanted more.

He tapped on my forehead protector. With a sigh I took it off and threw it away. It landed somewhere with a loud thump.

'Better?' I asked.

'Much, now I can see you in all your beauty.'

'Sappy much?'

He laughed before kissing me on the forehead. He did that a lot, but this was the first time I didn't really mind. He could love me even with the curse mark. Something I never felt possible.

I grabbed his chin and pulled his head down so I could kiss him more properly. I nibbled on his bottom lip and then gave it an apologizing lick. He whimpered softly, granting me entrance. I slid my tongue in and deepened the kiss. I rolled my tongue around his, before retreating again. He took his chance and slipped his tongue in my mouth. I let him rule the kiss, while I fumbled with the sheet between us. It needed to lie on the floor instead of on the bed.

After a lot of wrestling and cursing it was finally gone and our naked flesh was pressed against one another. I left his mouth for what it was and kissed his chin, his neck and that little patch of naked skin right behind the ear.

I kissed him softly on his Adam's apple and felt it bob under my lips. He was swallowing his anticipation away. I had now reached the spot between his collarbone, a soft and sensitive spot, or at least to Shikamaru. His chest deserved a few hickeys. No one could see them when he wore his uniform, so that wouldn't be a problem on missions.

My hands were currently in his hips, caressing his hipbones with my thumbs. He shivered do to the tickling feeling, but still bucked his hips into mine. One of his hands grabbed my hair when I latched my lips on a nipple. He squeezed his hand into a fist, pulling my hair softly. It didn't really hurt, but the sudden movement made me growl at him. I would be in control tonight and I would savor every bit of skin he had to offer.

My tongue lapped at his six-pack, loving how firm they were. I was really looking forward to what was right below. My eyes focused on him, but my head kept slipping down. My chin made contact with his head. I let my right hand grab his length and let it stand up straight. After a few clumsy moments my mouth finally found his head. It's very hard to do when you're not looking at what you're doing.

I gave it a hard suck, before releasing it again. I let my tongue swirl around the head and lingered a bit longer on the sensitive spot right under the foreskin. He tasted a bit salty and it wasn't the greatest taste, but I didn't mind it. It pleasured him and that was all that mattered.

Two hands were currently messing up my hair. Tangling in between his fingers and then pulling in the knots tightly. It will be hell tomorrow, but that didn't mind today. He moaned loudly. Making me take his length fully in my mouth. I wanted to be pleasured and I wanted it really soon.

'Give me the lube,' I mouthed around his dick. It was a miracle he even knew what I was talking about, but he threw it against me head nonetheless. I would thank him for that later…

I slicked up my fingers with a lot of effort. I must have looked cross-eyed when I was doing it on his stomach. Next time I'll remember to look good to, but I'm sure Shikamaru still found me hot.

A finger entered him without a warning and he gasped do to the sudden intrusion. He relaxed soon enough and I let another finger enter him. I wanted to do this quickly. We both wanted this enough as it was. A third finger stretched him further and then I was done. I let his length plop out of my mouth and got back on top of him.

'You want me to ride you?' he asked huskily. Oh, he was ready alright.

I kissed him softly and pressed my erection against his entrance. 'No, I'll ride you today.'

'That's just wrong,' he said through a smile.

'And you love it.' I pressed the head in, shutting him up. He groaned, the pain being still a bit overwhelming. It had been a while for him, so I wasn't about to rush.

I pushed in a little further and when he didn't make any objection I slid in the whole way. Before I started moving we kissed passionately. A little distraction for me and a little time to adjust for him. When I couldn't take it any longer I started moving slowly. I didn't want to fuck him into the bed today, but make love to him.

I gradually moved in and out of him. He moaned softly at the same pace as my thrusts. His eyes looked so beautiful like this. Half lidded dark brown eyes, glistening with lust. I kissed him again, nipping at his bottom lip. He felt so good around my length. So tight, he never seemed to stretch fully.

It seemed we were making love for hours and I never grew tired of it. I felt my orgasm rising and at the look of Shikamaru he also was pretty close. I gave a few more thrusts and came with a loud moan. I had to give Shikamaru a few more pulls on his erection and after that he also came all over my and his stomach.

After another stolen kiss we looked at each other.

'I love you,' I whispered.

'I know,' he whispered back.

…

After a few weeks and loads of crap from my uncle, he finally approved of my relationship with Shikamaru. Yes, we told everyone and most of them actually already knew. We hadn't been as secretive as we thought we were. Our hints not as hidden as we hoped.

It didn't matter now. We were happy and no one could take that away from us. Except maybe Izumo, but he kept his mouth shut, for now. Shikamaru didn't want to know who I had slept with and I had no problem with that. I guess Izumo had noticed how happy we were, because I knew he knew about Shika and I. He still talked normally to him, but ignored me a bit.

Currently we were sitting in the grass against a tree, the shadow protecting us from the sun. His head laid against my shoulder and he had his eyes closed. We enjoyed the silence and each other's company as much as we could.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
